


Won't Leave Me Black and Blue

by Scytale



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Character does not have time for this shit, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale
Summary: Kay often finds himself the butt of the joke.





	Won't Leave Me Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleeperservice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeperservice/gifts).



“Everyone knows Sir Kay’s tongue is sharper than his sword,” Sir Claudin says, and the court laughs.

“Better that than to be completely dull,” Kay replies.

Arthur’s court falls silent, their eyes disapproving. It’s churlish to reply to a good-natured joke so seriously — never mind that a joke is just another name for an insult someone is too cowardly to admit to.

Gawain would have graciously allowed the comment; Lancelot would have probably been inspired to gallivant on another self-flagellating quest. But Kay sees no reason to indulge the puppies that pass for knights these days.

Later, in the kitchen, one of his cooks pulls him aside. “You know, we could make sure Sir Claudin never eats a meal that isn't full of sand again.”

Kay laughs. “Magda, if you sand the plate of everyone who insults me, we’d have no beaches in Britain.”


End file.
